User blog:Smarty Pants 264 Clash Royale/My thoughts on the Balance Changes Coming (12/15)
Okay So after seeing the balance updates it's time for me to write my opinion about the balance change and Plus I made my first few thousand edits yay Elite Barbarians: Hitpoints +19%, Damage +14%, Hit Speed to 1.4sec (from 1.5sec) This Buff will really make the elite barbarians shine and yes I first think they were weak Update: Nope this card is pretty much OP if you don't carry Tombstone, Skeleton army, Bomb tower, minion horde or barbarians Tornado: Radius +10%, stronger pulling power I prefer a 25% damage buff so it can kill minions but hey more pulling power and more king activation Inferno Dragon: Hitpoints +5%, re-targets 0.4sec quicker In an unbiased point, I agree it needs a buff since it is not a building and has the brain power to retarget faster but I think its stats should relate to a lv 1 inferno tower Balloon: Death Damage +105%, Death Damage explosion radius +50% I know the Balloon needs a buff but I have never expected a buff which it's death damage can kill Archers, Goblins, Princess, minions, etc. I though it's going to get a 4.8% health boost and 5% damage boost Wizard: Hit Speed to 1.4sec (from 1.6sec), initial attack comes 0.2sec slower Yay Wizard got a good buff and this means his dps will be higher than a musketeer but if supercell really wants him to be useful at least increase his health by 6%, 9% or 12% Giant Skeleton: Damage +8% Good job supercell he can now one-shot goblins but to really make him appealing how about increasing his health by 20% and giving him an even another 8% damage boost then he will be more useful as a tank Lumberjack: Hitpoints +6% Buff this drunk barbarian?! isn't the Lumberjack already fine I mean this buff can let him survive an extra shot from a crown tower but maybe it is because you want the elite barbarians and the lumberjack to have similar health right? Bomber: Damage +4% YESSSSSS finally after so long the bomber can finally one shot archers yes now to improve it reduce his hit speed from 1.9 to 1.8 and increase his range to 5 Mortar: Boulder explosion radius +11% If you want to make this card reliable but not overpowered increase his health by 10%, decrease its damage by 7% but decrease his hit speed to 4 seconds from 5 seconds this will make it so he can deal with swarms way faster then before. Mirror: Level 8 Mirror will create max level +1 cards (again) Well it doesn't affect most players but hey at least now the max level players can use the mirror again What I want next for Future Balancing -Increase the Knight's health by 13.7% and damage by 20% -Musketeer Increase damage by 10% reduce health by 2.9% -Archers Damage increase by 5% ranged increase from 5 to 5.5 (In clash of clans archers barely outrange wizards) -Increase Goblin's damage by 20% (goblins have higher dps than barbarians in clash of clans) -Arrows Increase traveling speed by 35% -Skeletons Increase troop count from 3 to 4 -Skeleton army decrease troop count from 16 to 15 (Ledoot left the army) -Bomb tower damage increase by 10% -Golem's damage and death damage increase by 23.5% and Health increase by 3.15% -Golemites's Damage and Death Damage increase by 20% and Health increase by 1.5% -Giant's Hit Speed Increased to 1.7 sec (from 1.5 sec) damage increase by 5% -Tombstone health increase by 25% -Dark Prince damage increase by 3.5% -Bowler Range increase to 5.5 and attack speed decrease to 2.4 sec (from 2.5 sec) (this buff will help the bowler compete against the future card the executioner) -Rocket damage increase by 14.3% crown tower damage reduce to 30% from 40% Category:Blog posts